One Day In Math Class
by Mr. Evil Eyes
Summary: Kumiko's testing her usually uninterested class's Math and everything seems absolutely normal about the day until after class... my first ever Shinkumi one-shot. Please R and R!


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters…If I did, Shin and Kumiko would be happily married in the end!!! Also, let me remind you, I'm a _poor_ fan fiction writer so please don't sue me for copyright violation….or any such thing. I'm simply an ardent fan of the series and love watching it and writing about it from time to time…by the way, this fic is based on the dorama. So here it goes…

* * *

"No, Yankumi!!!"

"Guys, guys, please calm down and stop screaming! It's just one sum!"

"We've already done so much today," shouted the boys of class 3-D.

"What you did today was just wasting my precious time!" said Kumiko dangerously, "We have only ten minutes left for class to end and if you people waste another moment now…" she said her voice trembling as the class flinched.

"Okay," said Kumiko smiling sweetly, "Since your exams aren't very far away, we need to gear up with the revision. So who'll solve this sum for me?" she said peering around excitedly at her class who all wore the same 'why-are-we-here-when-we-could-be-somewhere-else' expression.

Shin smirked and looked out of the window…Here she was, expecting these guys to be all nice and solve sums for her. Kumiko saw his lack of concentration but decided to ignore it. She cleared her throat and said-

"It's all right! I've decided! Kuma will come here and solve the sum. Hurry up now, Kumai!"

Kuma looked around helplessly at everyone. He hadn't got the faintest idea of how he would solve the sum but nevertheless he got up. He bent over to tie his shoelaces and Shin whispered into his ear-

"The answer is 18."

Kumiko who had obviously noticed this said-

"No, that's not allowed, you're cheating, Sawada! Kuma still has to solve the sum to get the answer correct!"

Shin looked at Kumiko who was watching everyone very smugly. He stared at her as if she were something very interesting. Kumiko couldn't help but blush when she saw him watching her so intently. He had an almost hungry look in his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She had never quite bothered to see how handsome he was and now as he locked his dark eyes on her face, she had a strange sensation in her stomach. But where was her mind going off to? She had a class to take care of. Reluctantly, she took her eyes off Shin and turned to see Kuma's progress with the equation. Surprisingly, he had managed a few steps of the math problem. He finished the sum just before the bell signaling the end of class rang.

"Well, class, you'll be getting your surprise test papers back tomorrow. And then you can see how much you need to improve!" announced Kumiko as the boys ran out of the class. _They're still better than they were before, _she thought as she stowed the things away into her bag hastily. A sudden cough made her realize she wasn't alone. With a jump, she looked up to see Shin smiling at her-

"What do you want, Sawada?" said Kumiko trying hard to calm herself down, "Why didn't you go running outside the class like your friends?" she asked even though inwardly, she knew that Shin wasn't like them.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" said Shin disbelievingly.

"Well, then isn't it time to go home?"

"I am going."

"You don't look like you want to," said Kumiko, "What is it that you're waiting for, Sawada?"

"Nothing," smirked Shin and continued to watch her.

"Excuse me, isn't it rude to stare?"

"You really talk too much," said Shin and walked towards Kumiko. He went closer and closer until their bodies were touching. Kumiko tried to back off but he placed a hand in the small of her back and held her close to him. A small cry escaped Kumiko's lips as her bag fell down but Shin paid no attention to it. He bent his head a bit lower till he could feel her warm breath on his face. She closed her eyes at this. _I think I'm going to have my first kiss now,_ she thought. She had always dreamed it would be Shinohara-san who would do the honors but somehow, even though it was Sawada, she didn't seem to mind. He slowly reached out and pulled away a fallen eyelash from her face. She opened her eyes when she felt his finger touch her cheek. He withdrew the hand that was holding her and moved away. They looked at each other for a while until Shin said-

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Kumiko as she picked up her fallen bag hurriedly.

Shin smiled at her and Kumiko felt herself blushing once again. She tried to hide her face by searching for some imaginary object in the drawer but Shin had noticed how her cheeks had flushed. When she was done with her pretense, she saw that he had left. Kumiko had no idea what to make of this incident but she thought it was best to drop the issue until she reached the solitude of her bedroom. Meanwhile, she couldn't help thinking-

"That Sawada sure is an intense boy…or man I should say!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Okay, this was a totally lame ending! But I forgot what I had thought of as the original one!!!!! Too bad! Anyway, if you guys liked (or disliked) my story at all, please do review. Don't forget to do it even if you read this story centuries later (I'll still make sure to reply to you). It's my first ever Shinkumi one-shot so please don't screw me. All praise and criticism is welcome. Anonymous reviewers mustn't forget to leave an e-mail ID behind. Hope you enjoyed it! Will be back with more of Shinkumi! Toodles!


End file.
